


Incierto - Drabble

by Layra_Sacrament



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Incierto, Layra Sacrament, M/M, castiel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layra_Sacrament/pseuds/Layra_Sacrament
Summary: Dean no tiene idea de lo que pasó, pero Cas le cuenta aunque... No puede creer lo que le está contando.





	Incierto - Drabble

_“Era un sueño”_  
  
Se repetía cada segundo en el que tenía oportunidad, cada que veía esa tierna imagen entre sus dedos, una foto tan desgastada y vieja.  


_“No era cierto”_  
  


Volvía a decirse. Castiel decía que sólo había pasado un mes después del accidente.

Su mirada se vio puesta en el ángel.

 

_“¿Accidente?”_

 

Seguía contando que de todo lo perdido, el daño suyo era el mínimo.

Algo no estaba bien, esto no podía ser cierto.

No recordaba nada de eso que el ángel le contaba, nada.

 

El terror lo embargo y escalo con furia por sus brazos. ¿Y si había perdido más de lo que decía?

La imagen narraba una tierna familia, su hermano Sam estaba en el fondo, Cas junto a esa niña que… tenía un parecido aterrador a sí mismo.

 

-Y ella es Deanna.

 

_“¿Deanna?”_

 

Le miró con la misma pregunta en los ojos.

 

-Nuestra hija. –Contesto el Ángel sin inmutarse.-

 

_“¿Hija? ¿Cuándo paso eso?”_

 

Muchas piezas no encajaban, no había posibilidad, no había forma. ¡No la había!

 

-Deanna sólo tuvo un par de golpes y cuando… -Hizo un pesada pausa.-

 

_“¿Qué? ¿Cuándo qué?”_

 

El ángel suspiro y al bajar la mirada prosiguió…

 

-Supo de tus daños, quiso ayudar y… -Sus mirada chocaron.-  Era el único recipiente para ti en ese momento.

  
¿De qué hablaba?  
El ángel le miró con ternura y dolor.

 

-Dean, tú ahora estás en su cuerpo.

 

_“¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora era una niña?”_

Su rostro expresaba el mismo horror.

 

-Tu cuerpo está en coma, casi vegetativo, pero aún podemos salvarlo. –Explicó para que pudiera calmar sus pensamientos.-

-¿Cómo?

 

Fue lo que logró preguntar, sintiendo un zumbido en sus oídos al escuchar su voz, la voz de ella…

Castiel sonrío con ternura.

 

-Con trabajo. El trabajo familiar.

 

Contesto con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa tierna que siempre le regalaba a ella, a Deanna, la que estaba impresa en esa imagen. Esa sonrisa de calma y seguridad que todo saldría bien y de que era posible.

 

Pero seguía siendo un futuro incierto…

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí la imagen en la que me inspiré.
> 
> Derechos reservados de la imagen:
> 
> Artista: sweetdari  
> https://sweetdari.deviantart.com/art/family-300518073


End file.
